Please, It's My Birthday!
by emilyjasmine
Summary: It's Ginny's birthday and she's in desperate need of her brother's present.  Incest! Don't like-Don't read, easy.


_Please, It's My Birthday;_

_A Ron Weasley And Ginny Weasley fanfic;_

_By emsslovesronalways;_

_Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot;_

_This little story popped into my head as today is my birthday. Enjoy :)._

"Please, Ron. It's my birthday!" She cried yet again. He still wouldn't give her what she wanted. The present she needed.

She needed him!

"Ginny, no. It's not right!" He shouted throwing his hands in the air then running them through his hair with a slight look of insanity on his face.

They were home alone. Everyone was at work and Mum had gone shopping for some last minute things for her birthday meal that was tonight.

"Please Ron." She tried again.

"Don't do this to me Ginny." He muttered. It's working, the thought. He usually gives in with persistence. She watched Hermione and Harry do it to him before. For totally different reasons though.

"Please, I'll do anything." Ginny actually got down on her knees as she said this.

Ron was about to cave in. He always gave his sister what she wanted. Even if it was sick.

"Ugh," he groaned, "Come on."

When he said that, she leapt up and he picked her up into his protective arms.

Once they were in his bedroom, Ron locked the door and silenced the room with a wave of his wand.

Ginny was a little nervous now.

"It's okay," Ron whispered, bringing her closer to him, "I'll be gentle."

He didn't say anymore and neither could she as their lips were taken in a violent battle. The moans that were erupting from their mouths sent shivers down to the nether regions.

Ginny's tongue was searching every part of Ron's mouth with her tongue taking in all of the sounds he was making.

She moaned even louder when Ron bit down and sucked lightly on her bottom lip.

When they finally broke apart they were panting and began ripping each other's clothes off each other.

Once they were on the bed, Ron took charge and kissed her jaw line and left a trail of wet kissed down her body.

He paused at her well developed breasts and began nibbling and licking the nubs.

Ginny moaned and moaned and when Ron bit down harder on the nipples she screamed.

Ron leant up to kiss her, not wanting to hear her scream.

He carried on leaving wet patches down her body as he made his way to her cunt.

He sniffed at the scent and began licking out every nook and cranny. The scent of her was even better than his beloved Hermione.

He then slid one finger into her sopping pussy and then he added another, then another.

Ginny was close to coming and Ron new it so he ever so gently bit down on her clit and it sent her over the edge.

He lapped up her come eagerly. He leant up to her and kissed her again so he could taste herself on his tongue.

Ginny took charge then and pushed Ron back down so she could get to his enormous cock and lightly kissed his tip.

The sound of his breathing getting faster made her swirl her tongue around the tip and then she licked from top to bottom of his shaft.

She was enjoying the sounds emitting from above her so she took Ron fully in her mouth and began bobbing her head over it. One of her hands was pumping the bottom of the shaft her mouth couldn't reach whilst the other was fondling his balls.

Ron's hands slipped down and tangled into his sister hair to make her bob faster, his orgasm fast approaching.

As Ginny bobbed faster Ron shouted, "I'm coming!" And when that came out his mouth, his come came out of penis and shot straight into the back of Ginny's awaiting throat, which she happily swallowed.

Ron changed their position so that his penis was just touching her entrance.

"Brace yourself," he cautioned.

"Just ... go." She commanded her voice filled with lust.

So he did. He slipped into her gently and then he realised she wasn't a virgin as he had first thought so he began pounding.

He got faster and faster and rode through two of her orgasms before he let rip himself.

Ginny began to get up but Ron stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Umm," Ginny replied confused.

"You said you'd do anything. I haven't finished with you yet." He commanded. Ginny got back on the bed with a huge grin on his face. "On your hands and knees with that beautiful ass in my face."

She did what she was told she presumed it was to get a different direction into her pussy but she was shocked when Ron started eating out her anus.

Ron then put his finger in front of Ginny's face, "Suck," he told her. She did so.

She treated his fingers as if they were her own after fingering herself. She made them nice and wet.

Ron put one of his wet fingers to her anus and slipped it in. A burning feeling went down Ginny's spine but once he started moving it was replace with pleasure. Ron then added another finger, then another and began scissoring her.

She groaned with the loss when he removed them but moaned when they were replaced with his beautiful cock. He didn't go gently this time either, he pounded and pounded until they both, once again, reached their orgasm.

They collapsed on his bed and began kissing again.

Their fingers were still rubbing up and down their bodies.

"That was the best 16th birthday present ever! Thank you." She told him and kissed him again.

"No problem, little sis, can't wait to do it again."

On both of their faces was a very happy smirk and they slowly got up and dressed and made themselves presentable for when their family go home. It was going to be a very enjoyable summer for the two youngest Weasleys.


End file.
